banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 2.5
Banter Wars Series 2.5 was the second series of Banter Wars special events. It was announced on the 16th October 2016 by A Heap Of Games on the Banter Wars wiki. There was a suggestion poll put up on the Banter Wars Wiki where users voted for what they wanted in. Days later A Heap of Games presented the final competitions which this message. Wiki Users were also allowed to choose what robots would fight in what competition. Competitions Below is a list of all competitions to be in 2.5, and the initial proposed entry for each. These are not final, so you have a bit of time to make suggestions! Allstars Main Article: Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Allstars All-Stars * (16 robots, 15 battles (2 per episode)) Competing Robots:Siren 3.0,The PM's Pulverizer, Crumpet King, YAOES, Kly Games, The Cakeinator,Stickman, Ste-Zus, Captain Flippington, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!, Facetious Goose, Spyder, Banter Wolf, Girls Love Gaming, Dinner For One, Mobility Scooter Team Trash Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Team Trash Team Trash * (8 teams, 7 battles) Competing Robots Ste-Zus/Captain Flippington AJ Patz/Toblerone The Naked Rat/Porcupine A Heap of Games/MyMateJim Dinistrio 2/Detrimental Ellie the Elephant/Heuchter Teuchter Spyder/Siren 3.0 Dr. Pheasant/Surgeon Sparrow Grudge Matches Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Grudges Girls Love Gaming vs. Kly Games The Naked Rat vs. Ellie the Elephant Leonardo vs. Bumbles Facetious Goose vs. Boomslang Weapons Match Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Weapons Match *Flippers (QueenBlaze, Poshington's Prized Box, The Golden Dragon, Facetious Goose) *Axes (MyMateJim, Leonardo, Britain's Worst Gamer, Sentencer 2) *Spinners (Stickman, Detrimental, Snave 1, Four) *Unique (Angry Monkey, AJ Patz, Kevin, Gaming Kick) Wiki Wars Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Wiki Wars *(16 robots, 15 battles (2 per episode)) The Naked Rat Dr. Pheasant Siren 3.0 Spyder Detrimental Hit & Run Ellie the Elephant Carnival Crusher Power Pony Four Chasm Dinistrio 2 Plantation 3 Spikey Monster Gale Force X AHOG Foreigners Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Foreigners *(16 robots, 15 battles (2 per episode)) Competing Robots: Spazmington (India) PhantomPhoenix (Russia) Toblerone (Switzerland) YAOES (US) Maria the German (Germany) Heuchter Teuchter (Scotland) A Heap of Games (A Heap of Land) Tree Bryan (Canada) Britain's Worst Gamer (England) Dinistrio (Wales) Milimate (Netherlands) Eviscerator (Greece) BarbieFaceKillah (Portugal) Gaming Kick (Austria) Australian Bruce's Brutalizer (Australia) El Moustacheo (Mexico) New Blood Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ New Blood Competing Robots: 180 Overturn Tiger Chasm Chompy Ellie the Elephant The Naked Rat Four InvertaBull Hit & Run The Green Reaper Disembowler Detrimental Spectrum Lazy Laceration Alfa Rapter Gale Force X The Red Baron Champion vs. Champion Siren vs. The PM's Pulverizer David vs. Goliath Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ David vs. Goliath Prick Dr Pheasant OKMultiplay Kevin King of the Hill Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ King of the Hill * (16 robots, 5 battles) The Cakeinator The Naked Rat Hammerhead The Lasermobile The Follicle Challenger Milimate Karinabob Hit & Run Disembowler Crab Meat Abaddon R-Type The Green Reaper Chompy Blimey McTrousers Twig Sumo Main Article:Banter Wars Series 2.5/ Sumo * (16 robots, 5 battles) Kly Games Mobility Scooter Girls Love Gaming Gamergician The Follicle Challenger Spyder Ziggy Crust Crocojaw Carnival Crusher Sir Loin of Oreo Tree Bryan Purple Penetrator Ellie the Elephant Maple King Alfa Rapter Hit & Run * (* knockout competition) Category:Series Category:Series 2.5